Lies of the Undeserving
by Meet Me Halfway
Summary: [House Avatar crossover] Sometimes lying means finding the truth... [Hameron Wuddy Have to watch House and Avatar to get this story!]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all. This is my first crossover and first time being back for personal reasons, so it may be sloppy joe and just not that great. But I loved this idea and it's based off of a problem for Azula that Mandi (Goddess of Lame 2.0) and I did in one of our RP's and I just thought that it fit for a House case so much, that I had to combine the two. Especially since they are both my favorite show.**

**Title:** _Lies of the Undeserving_

**Summary: **_Sometimes lying means finding the truth..._

**Genre: **_Drama/Crossover/Romance_

**Rating: **_T_

**Characters: **_Greg House, Allison Cameron, Lisa Cuddy, James Wilson, Eric Foreman, and Robert Chase. Azula, Zuko, and Ozai Yurie, Katara and Sokka Waither, Aang Skhyj, Mai Dartarian, Jet Blayneh, Ty Lee Pinnyer, and Toph Bei Fong._

**Pairings: **_House/Cameron, Wilson/Cuddy, Zuko/Mai, Aang/Katara, Sokka/Toph, and Jet/Ty Lee_

**Note:** _Although Katara, Sokka, Aang, Jet, Toph, and Ty Lee are mentioned, I do not have a definite plan to enter them into the fic as of now. I am still working on deciding that.

* * *

_

It was hardly believable. Almost too much for his mind to comprehend. That almost months ago she'd come to him in tears and almost hysteric. Especially since he nor his girlfriend had seen in her almost years to come by. The news, though, that she had come with, was what prompted them most. It had almost been enough to make him have a stroke.

Zuko Yurie lived with his girlfriend, Mai Dartarian in an apartment building in uptown New Jersey. They had been together for two years and were engaged to be married soon. Below them, their long-time friends lived in other apartments as well as across the hall from them. Aang Skhyj and Katara Waither lived on the below floor, Sokka Waither and Toph Bei Fong were across from them, and Jet Blayneh and Ty Lee Pinnyer were across from Mai and Zuko. The only ones who were married presently were Jet and Ty Lee. But as their lives went on, Zuko couldn't explain the feeling the day his younger sister, Azula, showed up at their doorstep in tears. It didn't take long for Zuko's brotherly instincts to kick in and he sat her down, trying to calm her while Mai got her some tea. Azula could hardly speak, but with some coaxing from Katara, who'd been up there at the time with her brother, Toph, and Aang, Azula got the nerves to be calm and talk.

Within a moment's time, the ugly fact had been told that her and Zuko's father, Ozai Yurie, had raped his daughter. Azula was, logically, pregnant with her own sister. This news drove Zuko up the wall and was enough to make him lose it. But seeing the situation at hand, he allowed Azula to stay in the extra bedroom with him and Mai until she felt comfortable with leaving.

That had been months ago. Now Azula was six months pregnant with a girl that was biologically her and Zuko's sister. It had taken up to convince his sister to keep the baby and after months of begging, talking, and some nagging, she had agreed to do so, even coming up with a name. Blayze Ashlyn.

Her health had been well, up until this point, to say the least. Bed rest was willed and Azula had twice since been sick with little or no reason why.

Zuko took half-days at work, coming home to watch his sister as much as he could, since Mai worked full-time. Even though Katara had told him not to worry and that there were eight other people in the house to keep an eye on her, Zuko was insistant on coming home to watch her. And this was because of her situation, nightmares, and because of his love for her that he'd long since lost over the years of not seeing her. She was his baby sister and although the years behind them had been rough with no contact and hatred, all was forgiven and mended with this audacity.

"Zuko, you really need to stop worrying and go to work," Azula told him for what seemed like the millionth time. She sat up-right in bed, biting on the cap of her pen and staring almost endlessly at her fifth crossword of the week with her gold eyes.

"I am," Zuko set a glass of water on her bedside table.

Azula looked up, giving him one of her famous glares, her brown/black hair falling over her ear. "Zuko, you know what I mean. All day. Not half-days, you dum dum."

Zuko put his hands in his pockets and stood beside her bed. "Please, my boss understands. He knows. Especially seeing as it is how my boss is JET, lest I remind you." He smirked and she just shook her head.

"Need anything else?"

Azula waved her hand at him as she got up. "No. I'm set. Go on."

"You s--"

"Zuko!" Azula gave him her warning tone through the bathroom door. To this, Zuko quickly took the tone as serious and left.

Azula wiped her mouth not a moment after he left. This would have been the second time today for her alone that she'd vomited. She put a hand on her forehead, suddenly feeling a wave of nausea and dizziness sweep over her. It amazed her how quickly something like this could come by as she looked at her pale complexion. But seeing as how she was six months pregnant, she could only assume that it was normal. Opening the door, she started to walk to her bed before she stopped and put a hand on her head. "Woaah..." she shook her head and blinked a few times. "Zu--Zuko?" She knew her words weren't heard, but the room was spinning so much, that she wasn't sure of anything at that moment.

Suddenly, as if the baby was giving her some sort of warning, Azula gripped her belly and tried to call her brother again. "Zuko!"

Before she knew what was going on, Azula found herself on all fours, shaking and vomiting uncontrollably. Zuko had ran in with Mai, but before his girlfriend could've called 9-1-1, Azula had passed out on him.

_This_, he decided, _is not good.

* * *

_

"House! House, get up!"

Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, huffed, shaking her head as she tried to wake Doctor Gregory House, Head of Diagnostics.

She was in his office, where he himself was laid very comfortably back in his desk chair, legs crossed on the desk, cane in lap, and headphones on. Cuddy unplugged the headphones after trying several times to turn it off with no avail, which caused House to wake instantly.

"You certainly know how to wake a guy up," he retorted, taking his legs off the desk and eyeing her low-cut top smirking all the while.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, nice call. Where's the rest of your group?" she asked, handling a red folder.

"I gave them the day off!" House reached for the folder, only to have Cuddy pull it away.

"Bet you a hundred dollars if I told you the case, you'd get your team."

Houce clicked his tongue. "I'll settle that bet," he reached in his jeans pocket and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. "Whatcha got for me? The case and maybe a nice lap dance?"

Cuddy ignored the comment and the money. "Six months pregnant twenty-four-year-old female, that's what I got," Cuddy read from the file.

House pretended to be funny. "Gee, Cuddy, I didn't know you were into that. Just doesn't seem like your type."

"Oh would you grow up?" Cuddy snapped, tossing the folder at him.

"Moody today. Must be the cycle's starting," House opened the folder. "What makes this so different from any other case?"

Cuddy lingered for a moment, bit her tongue, then said, spinning on her heels, "Figure it out with your team!"

* * *

"What is so special and different about this case?" House questioned, dropping three folders on the table in front of the team.

Doctor Allison Cameron was the first to pick up a copy of the case. "She's young. Her family history says her mother died when she was only eight, her brother was eleven."

"What's that have to do with anything?" Doctor Robert Chase asked, picking up a folder next.

Cameron shrugged. "She remembers the death? Trauma from recent events in her life? She hasn't seen her brother in over ten years, maybe longer. Something's gotta give."

"Yeah, that was a great movie, not a good phrase," House retorted.

"She's pregnant," Doctor Eric Foreman piped up, reading over Chase's shoulder. "Doesn't say anything relevant like boyfriend, husband, fiance...how or anything like that."

House seized the opportunity to make a very smart comment. "Gee, Foreman. I thought a smart criminalized man such as yourself would know such things."

Foreman shook his head. "What I meant was-"

"Yeah, I know what you meant. And Tritter's keeping checks on me." House rolled his eyes and sucked on a cherry flavored lollipop. "What else?"

Chase bit his finger. "She's got a older brother, no mother and the father's unspoken to. Sounds like a messed up family if you ask me."

"Her symptoms were-"

"We know the symptoms," House interruped Cameron. "What we don't know is the cause of the symptoms." House wrote on the board Azula's symptoms and turned back to the other three. "What defines the fevers, vomiting, shakes, blurriness and not to mention she's pregnant?"

Cameron thought. "Her immune system could be shocked. Could weaken because of the pregnancy. Or..it could be something much deeper."

House looked at her. "Absured...yet you could be right. Of course, maybe I'm wrong..." He paused. "Feel free to jump in. Really. Tell me if I'm wrong about this."

Cameron bit back. "I'm just saying, if it's not her immune system, maybe she's got some sort of mental failure, some nightmares, a trauma of sorts, something like--"

"Oh would you stop with the traumas!" House interrupted her again, Chase and Foreman enjoying the show. "What is it with you and the trauma deal?"

Cameron glared and kept her composure. "I'm just saying that what is the pregnancy is reminding her of her mother's death? Or something similar."

Not looking at the others, and staring hard at Cameron, House instructed. "Chase, get a CAT Scane of her brain. When that comes back _negative_, Foreman will check her blood, Tox Screen and urine. When all _that_ comes back clean, Cameron will sonogram and check to make sure everything's fine 'n' dandy with baby."

After excahnging looks, Chase and Foreman got up and left to do their jobs. Cameron only looked at House and said, "Thank you," before leaving as well. House only smirked as he headed into the direction of Oncologist, James Wilson's office.

What he did know counteracted so differently on what he didn't know. And what he didn't know, was just how interesting this case was going to be.

* * *

**I can tell you right now that these chapters are going to be long. Hand-writing this was about five to six pages. Typing it was four. I pre-wrote the second chapter and that is really long because I added a story in there that was pretty important to me and lengthy. Understand that I am putting so much into one chapter because of the later chapters. There will be LOTS of stuff going on later on and I want THOSE to be the BEST chapters and parts of the whole story, as dumb as it sounds. But to me, those are the best parts of the whole story later on.**

**I haven't written House in a while, so their personalities and such may be a little OOC. I'm trying my best, though, and hopefully it will improve and YES, this is Modern-times as you could probably guess and Azula IS probably going to be OCC, because of her situation, she's learned to be more close to Zuko, so she's not as brutal.**

**Jay**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks muy mucho to my first two reviewers. My good friend Goddess of Lame 2.0 (Mandi) and charizardag. I hope you both enjoy the next chapter and hoping I get more readers for this or it's probably not going to continue.**

**Title:** _Lies of the Undeserving_

**Summary: **_Sometimes lying means finding the truth..._

**Genre: **_Drama/Crossover/Romance_

**Rating: **_T_

**Characters: **_Greg House, Allison Cameron, Lisa Cuddy, James Wilson, Eric Foreman, and Robert Chase. Azula, Zuko, and Ozai Yurie, Katara and Sokka Waither, Aang Skhyj, Mai Dartarian, Jet Blayneh, Ty Lee Pinnyer, and Toph Bei Fong._

**Pairings: **_House/Cameron, Wilson/Cuddy, Zuko/Mai, Aang/Katara, Sokka/Toph, and Jet/Ty Lee_

**Note:** _Although Katara, Sokka, Aang, Jet, Toph, and Ty Lee are mentioned, I do not have a definite plan to enter them into the fic as of now. I am still working on deciding that.

* * *

_

"So, you think there's something wrong with my brain?" Azula asked Cameron as she prepped her for the CAT Scan. Foreman and Chase were in the control room setting up the computers, monitors, and everything else that was needed.

"We just need to check," Cameron answered assuredly. "It's nothing official. It's probably nothing you need to worry about."

Azula nodded, but didn't fully believe what she said. After all, would they be checking if they weren't really sure? "But--if you do find something, can you fix it?"

Cameron gave Azula one of her smiles that was famous throughout the hospital for covering up something or just being hopeful for herself or a patient. "It's nothing to worry about. We're really just checking to make sure and testing."

''But if you do..."

"Yes," Cameron interrupted nicely, "it's very treatable if we do ever find antying all all." She checked the lines and looked at her. "Ready to go?"

Azula nodded, and Cameron looked behind her at Chase and Foreman to go ahead after pushing a button on the scan, moving Azula into the machine half-way. Soon after, she joined Foreman and Chase.

"Think House is right?" Chase quipped as soon as Cameron sat down at her own computer, which was directly next to his.

"About what?" Cameron kept her eyes straight ahead at the computer screen in front of her and typed a few things on the keyboard.

Foreman shook his head. "Oh, about darn near everything he'd said before we came here."

"No."

"So...you think you're right, then," Chase stated.

"I didn't say that," Cameron defended.

Azula's voice then broke through on their conversation. "Am I almost done?" Her voice sounded slightly panicked and shaky. The three took note of it, but knew that they needed this and tried to keep her as calm as they could and keep her in there for only a few minutes longer.

"Just a few more minutes, Azula, hang in there, we're almost done," Foreman replied, hitting the intercom button. "It shouldn't be too long."

"Okay..."

Cameron looked at her computer screen at the different pictures she'd evaluated at every angle. "There's nothing there. House was right, needless for me to say."

No sooner had she said that than Azula crawled out of the CAT Scan best she could, vomiting bloos and gasping for breath. The three ran out, Cameron holding back her hair while Chase assisted her. Foreman ran out to find House or Cuddy.

* * *

"Have you ruled out any cancers?" James Wilson asked, idly playing with a pen on his desk and watching his best friend, who was leisurely sitting in a chair in front of his desk.

"How can I rule out caner when we haven't even discussed it?"

Wilson held up his hands. "Just making sure."

"She's pregnant. How many women do you have come in your office pregnant with cancer?" House retorted.

"One," Wilson snatched the Snickers bar out of his hand. "And she died shortly after the baby was born. She had ovarian cancer and I heard reports of women having breast cancer while pregnant and sometimes even cervical cancer."

At that moment, Cuddy walked in, looking somewhat relieved. "I though I would find you here." She walked over the Wilson's desk and stared directly at House. "Your patient just vomited blood during her CAT Scan; Chase and Cameron had to give her oxygen as soon as she got to her room."

House bit his thumb, looking down and Wilson shrugged almost innocently after looked from the Dean to House. He then smirked almost too knowingly and said, "Have you ruled out cancer?"

* * *

"Ooookaaaay, so we got a new symptom!" House annouced cheerily, limping into the conference room. "'Shortness of breath'. From the vomiting or already had it?"

Cameron stood up. "There was nothing shown on her CAT Scan--"

"Right! Which meant no nightmares, no phycho problems...which mean, we _move on_," House looked from Cameron to Chase and Foreman. "How was the blood?"

"Clean. There was nothing shown," Chase replied.

"Urine?"

"Fine."

"And Tox Screen was clean, too," Foreman cut in.

House blinked and pretended to stumble from the outburst. "Wooah, woah. You beat me to the punch. You're supposed to wait for it." He looked at Cameron. "Sonogram baby. Make sure there's nothing going on that we can't see."

Hesitating at first, Cameron spun on her heels and left without so much as a "Okay" or an argument.

House watched, but didn't address it, instead, he turned to Chase and Foreman once agian. "Wilson thinks it's cancer. You know, breast, ovarian...those sorts of things."

"Not impossible," Foreman shrugged. "Maybe for her age, but for her pregnancy, no."

Wilson had then walked in on them. "Cuddy told me to test your patient for the three cancers. She told me not to get confirmation from you, since you probably would object on it, but..."

"Yeah, you thought I'd be nice and say yes. Lemme think about that. Don't pressure me...no."

Wilson sighed, knowing that this was ultimately coming. "But, Cuddy--"

"The heck with Cuddy and her suggestions. I couldn't give two cares of a flip for what she says, I'm ruling out cancer. Ovarian, breast, _and_ cervical."

Wilson was incredulous. "But if she has cancer, we can catch it now and get rid of it! Especially if it's cervical. Cancer like that is very dangerous for a pregnant girl her age."

"But if she doesn't, we'd just be wasting our time looking for what we know isn't there," House snipped back.

Unfortunately, Cuddy also chose the time to walk in, arms crossed.

Sighing, House rolled his head back and groaned. "Loooook! We know the progressed path it's going and what she's got going on, why don't we just keep it at that?"

"Because, House, if Wilson's got a jump on--"

''Oh would you just shut up!" House stared at Cuddy and Wilson. "First Cameron, now you two! If you want to take over my job so badly, just say so!" He paused. "Or at least finally sleep together."

Cuddy blushed pink. "Test her for the three cancers or you're off the case," she spat before turning on her heels. House,in turn, smirked at Wilson almost knowingly.

* * *

"Well, she looks perfectly fine to me. Everything looks good," Cameron smiled at Azula, who was looking sideways momentarily at Zuko. By the look of his face lately, she would swear that he was almost just as nervous about everything as she was.

"So the bleed didn't effect her at all?" Zuko asked.

"Nope. She seemed totally unmoved," Cameron flipped off the sonogram machine and grabbed Azula's chart.

Azula bit her lip. "Do you know what's wrong?"  
"No yet. We mya have to do more testing depending on what we'll find later on, but I'm sure everything will be okay once we have enough leads."

Nodding, Azula rubbed her eye and Cameron sided. "Why don't you rest for a while? I'm sure we're not going to do antying for a while." On the way out, she ran into Wilson.

"Cuddy wants to check her for cancer."

"Now? I just told her she could rest. She's been through enough today already, she's drained."

Wilson sighed. "You--you are just like House, you know that?"

Cameron wrinkled her forehead. "What, all I said was-"

"You're stalling because you don't think it's cancer," Wilson interrupted her. "Just like House. I had to literally fight with him to get the test confirmation."

"But, I didn't even know you were considering cancer of any sort at all," Cameron quipped. "Besides, at her age wouln't that be..wouldn't you think it a little, I don't know, odd?"

Wilson rubbed his face. "No, I don't. And think about this: she's pregnant. Anything can go haywire at her stage."

"Can't you just wait for--"

"No, I can't. Cancer spreads; if she has any of the three we think it may be, it could build monuments by the time we get to test her."

Cameron sighed. "Fine. Do what you have to. If you're lucky, you might be right and get a gold star from House." She gave him a crooked smile before heading into the direction of Cuddy's office.

* * *

"There's something funny about House and this case," Cameron quipped, walking into the Dean's office.

Cuddy dropped her pen on the desk and leaned back in her chair. "If you're trying to get House off the case for personal reasons, you're doing a pretty bad job to start."

"He's stalling. He's got something on his mind about this case and won't tell us what," Cameron put her hands on the chair in front of her and shook her head.

"He's doing just what he's always done with every other patient!"

Cameron shifted and crossed her arms. "He's dismissing my theories more than usual. Mine and Chase's and Foreman's."

"So it is personal."

"No. Not at all."

Cuddy gave her a look due to the fact that her eyes were shifting. "Cameron, this has nothing to do with the patient, but has everything to do with your personal reasons of why he won't take you seriously."

Silence followed soon after thick between the women and Cameron had the nerve to state before walking off, "Personal or not, he knows something he's not telling us."

* * *

It was late at night at Princeton Plainsboro and Zuko was pondering something in his mind as he watched his sister sleep. If there was anything at all that would probably help Azula was probably telling the doctors about her rape. It would be the smart thing to do, but...

"Zuko?"

He looked behind him to find the brown/red-haired girl doctor, Cameron he believed, and two others. Wilson and...Foreman? He wasn't sure. Still, he got up and stood out of his sister's room with them.

"There was no cancer shown on your sister's tests," Wilson spoke first. "We tested her for ovarian, breast, and cervical. None of them showed. All negative."

Zuko nodded. "Okay, what now?"

"Now we just test for whatever else we think may be wrong with your sister," Foreman said, knowing it was true on so many levels.

"So--a guessing game?"

Cameron tilted her head. "Unfortunately, yes."

Zuko closed his eyes momentarily. "Okay. Well, if there's anything I can do-"

"Well there is," Foreman interjected. "We need a history of everything. How your mother died, the family relationships..."

Zuko understood. "So, basically everything about us and our parents and the family life?"

"The medical, the non-medical, yes," Cameron nodded, holding a clipboard. A moment of silence passed amoung them before Zuko nodded.

"Okay, let's get started."

* * *

Cameron looked over her clipboard again. "Okay, I know you probably don't like this topic, but we have to know. How--how did your mother die?"

Zuko closed his eyes and put his head in his hands before answering. "My father...my father hated how she used to always love me more. Only because he saw me as a failure. I never really did know if he really and truly loved my mom. But whenever he would come home drunk, it was always me he targeted." He paused, smiled somewhat and pointed to the scar on his left eye and ear. "This was one of his drunken rages. Anyway, one night, he'd had just one too many. Overdid it. I remember, he had a butcher knife in his hand..." He was holding his hand as if he held it right then and there. As if the memory was almost real. "He was going after me again. I was eleven. I ran behind Mom, who stopped him by grabbing his hands. She was always strong. He started yelling and cursing at her. But, but before I knew it, Mom was dead." He blinked back tears. "My father killed my mother in a rage, drunken fit to kill me. She gave up her life for me."

Cameron just sat there, her mouth half open and her mind racing at the shock from hearing such a story. In all cases she'd had, she's never heard a story quite like this one.

This required attention.

* * *

"Their father killed their mother in an effort to kill him instead," Cameron tossed the clipboard on House's desk, along with a thin folder.

House looked at her. "You on something?"

"Zuko told me everything. The whole story." She shook his head. "I could hardly believe it."

"Oh, please," House gave her one of his looks. "You can hardly believe any story that's not all kittens and smiles for an ending." He paused. "Dad was a drunk, favored the daughter, and Mom got in the way."

Cameron was incredulous. "She saved her son's life!"

"But that doesn't help her or us," House shot back. "All it does tell us is that Mommy left Brother and Sister behind with a drunk for a Daddy." House then paused suddenly and stared straight ahead, and Cameron could tell that he was thinkg and putting peices together. "Did she ever talk about a boyfriend, husband...?"

Cameron shook her head. "She never mentioned anything in revelance about the baby's dad, no." She paused. "Why?"

"I'm thinking...Daddy raped helpless little daughter."

Cameron furrowed her brow. "But, House, wouldn't she have-"

"Yeah. She would've told us right off. It would be logical, right?" House retorted smartly. "The world doesn't work that way. Check her for rape."

"On a girl who's six months pregnant and no lead to the baby's father, you think she's been raped by her own father? House, he could just be away, or--or-"

"Or it could be Daddy Drunkie. Break out the rape kit and check. Her."

Cameron wasn't giving in. "I'll ask, surely there's a reasonable--"

House slammed his fist on the desk. "Right! Because nothing in your perfect little world or cirle can go wrong! Because everything in that world, everybody's nice to one another and nothing bad ever happens to anybody! Life doesn't work that way, Cameron, now check her for rape!"

Cameron didn't shrink back. She was, at most, used to this. She only nodded and swallowed. "Okay." She turned on her heel and started to head out before House stopped her.

"Cameron."

She turned around, keeping her head down. "Yes?"

"It can wait tomorrow. Go home." He waved her off and turned his back to her, in which by doing so, he didn't see her leave.

Maybe her intentions were too soft. Maybe her perfect world was everything he'd said. Maybe she was just too childish. And here she'd thought all along that those past weeks and month with Tritter and House's rehab and all those problems had changed that.

Guess not.

* * *

**Wow, that was long. I have handwritten up to seven chapters. I am working on the seventh one as of now and let me tell you, you guys have some great stuff in store if you keep reviewing and liking it.**

**Jay**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. I am happy to announce that I am on Chapter 9 handwriting this story and you all will get some really good drama and fun coming up.**

**Title:** _Lies of the Undeserving_

**Summary: **_Sometimes lying means finding the truth..._

**Genre: **_Drama/Crossover/Romance_

**Rating: **_T_

**Characters: **_Greg House, Allison Cameron, Lisa Cuddy, James Wilson, Eric Foreman, and Robert Chase. Azula, Zuko, and Ozai Yurie, Katara and Sokka Waither, Aang Skhyj, Mai Dartarian, Jet Blayneh, Ty Lee Pinnyer, and Toph Bei Fong._

**Pairings: **_House/Cameron, Wilson/Cuddy, Zuko/Mai, Aang/Katara, Sokka/Toph, and Jet/Ty Lee_

**Note:** _Although Katara, Sokka, Aang, Jet, Toph, and Ty Lee are mentioned, I do not have a definite plan to enter them into the fic as of now. I am still working on deciding that.

* * *

_

"Is this particularly necessary?" Azula asked, lying on a bed upright in a dimly lit room with her legs up and spread apart in front of Cameron, who was doing exactly what House had asked of her the night before. "I mean, I'm already pregnant and...well, what's the sense?"

Cameron looked up at her. "It's just a precaution."

Silence fell between them before Azula spoke up. "My dad killed our mother. Tried to get Zulp, but Mom wouldn't let him." She paused a small smile formed on her face. "Mom loved Zuko a whole lot."

Cameron couldn't tell her that she knew the story already. It was confidential that the conversation between her and Zuko was strictly just between them. "I'm sure she loved you, too."

"Naw," Azula shook her head. "Not like she loved Zuko. Nope, I was Daddy's Little Princess. He favored me and hated Zuko with such a passion, I often wondered if he ever slept at all in knowing how much he just wanted him gone. Anyway, no...I was just as much of the odds-out kind of person as Zuko was."

Cameron paused again to look at her. "You remember that day, don't you?"  
"No. I wasn't home. I was at my best friend's house. Mai. Zuko's engaged to her now. No, I didn't know anything until I came home the next day and saw Dad being arrested."

"So, I'm guessing your brother told you the whole story then?"

"Yeah. He did."

* * *

"So, you didn't find any rape issues?" Foreman asked. Cameron shook her head and crossed her arms. She was getting tired of answering this question.

"I saw nothing. No forcings, nothing. She was absolutely fine."

Chase bit his lip. "Which means what next?"

"Well, we wait, test for any auto-immune, nerve, or whatever else we can find disfunctions and go from there," Cameron answered, sort of unsure of her own words.

At that point, Cuddy walked in and looked at Cameron. "Can I see you really quick?"

Confused, she nodded and followed the Dean. She couldn't have done anything wrong and House surely couldn't have blamed her for anything since she was doing exactly everything he was telling her to do.

Needless to say when she walked into the Dean's office, House was there idly snacking on a Hershey bar. Cameron felt her mouth drop a Cuddy took her chair at her desk and house looked at her with a cocky smile.

"What's this all about?" Cameron put her hands on the chair in front of her.

"It's about the fact that neither or you nor the team has bothered to take a record on the baby's father," Cuddy tossed a flimsy folder on her desk.

Cameron shook her head. "Well...why in the world didn't you call Chase or Foreman in?"

"Because you two are the core of this case. According to Mr. Hershey over here, he's been ordering you to do all the case work."

House tossed his head. "What! No, that's not even close to the truth!"

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Apparently it is," she shifted through scripts, papers, and other paperwork, "her signature is on every single one of these scripts and papers."

"Yeah, because she was the only one around to do the work at the certain time," House looked at Cameron. "It's reasonably logical."

"Oh, so this is my fault? You haven't even seen her!"

House took a bite out of his chocolate bar. "Don't need to. I can advocate for her."

"You made the theory that her father raped her," Cameron shot back.

Cuddy looked at House, incredulous. "_What_?"

"House made the theory to me that the patient was raped since the father was a drunk and..."

"Killed Mommy!" House interrupted.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "I'm aware of the family's history. They obviously have had some problems in the past."

House added, "Yeah--which means there's a missing peice of the History lesson we don't know about or aren't getting here."

"Shouldn't we be focusing on the now instead?" Cameron spoke up. "Like her pregnancy, her fevers..."

"And rising blood pressure?" Cuddy wrinkled her nose. "Did you two know about this?"

Cameron shook her head. "I didn't write that," she took the paper and looked at it. "This isn't my handwriting."

"It's Chase's," House said matter-of-factly. "I told him to check her when you went home last night. He did, took vitals, and she ended up having high blood pressure."

"And- you didn't tell me about this why?" Cuddy asked.

House shrugged. "I assumed you knew. I had Chase put a cuff on her leg to keep record of it and gave her some antibiotics."

Silence fell and Cuddy sighed. "Okay. Here's what I'm going to do. House, get Chase and Foreman more involved in this case. It's not just Cameron's problem or yours. Get Wilson involved, too, if you have to. I also want any information at all that you can find on their father and the baby's father. And do all that other medical crap I let you get away with, just do something," she waved her hand at House, who was already up and limping away. "I'll be checking up on all, that, too!" She shouted after him.

"Medications," House said as her and Cameron made their way to his office.

"What?"

House shook his head. "Had she been taking any medications...any relevant drugs we should know about?"

"Why, so you can assume she's a druggie with no ambition or care in her life for her unborn child?" Cameron snipped bitterly.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

Cameron nodded anyway. "Yes. There was mention of some medications taken--"

"Like what?"

She sighed. "She was a sick child. She was on every antibiotic known to man and antidepressants..."

"Is the house clean?"

"I don't--know. I didn't think to ask, pardon me."

House nodded. "Fair enough. Send Foreman to the apartment where Misses and Brother let Sister stay. Then I'll hightail it over to Daddy's place with Chase." He started to walk off before Cameron stopped him.

"You can't do that. There's--nine other people living in that apartment that know them and who knows if their father ever leaves the house or not!"  
House merely winked at her with a smart, "Then I guess we'll find out then," causing her to stand there with a shocked look on her face.

* * *

**This was shorter than my other two. I will have a short chapter here and there throughout, but for the most part, it's pretty long.**

**Jay**


	4. Chapter 4

**I had intended on posting this earlier today, but **_19 Kids_** got me tired out. Lol, well, my fingers anyway. So I decided to wait to post the fourth chapter of this.**

**Title:** _Lies of the Undeserving_

**Summary: **_Sometimes lying means finding the truth..._

**Genre: **_Drama/Crossover/Romance_

**Rating: **_T_

**Characters: **_Greg House, Allison Cameron, Lisa Cuddy, James Wilson, Eric Foreman, and Robert Chase. Azula, Zuko, and Ozai Yurie, Katara and Sokka Waither, Aang Skhyj, Mai Dartarian, Jet Blayneh, Ty Lee Pinnyer, and Toph Bei Fong._

**Pairings: **_House/Cameron, Wilson/Cuddy, Zuko/Mai, Aang/Katara, Sokka/Toph, and Jet/Ty Lee

* * *

_

Foreman double checked the address on the crumpled peice of paper in his hands and knocked on the apartment door labled 2C. He waited a moment before a woman near or exactly Azula's age answered. She had black hair and grey eyes. "I'm looking for Mai Dartarian?"

The girl looked at him, crossing her arms. "I am she."

Foreman sided. "You must know about Azula being in the hospital?"

"Yes, I am aware," Mai nodded.

"I'm Doctor Foreman. I'm one of the attending physicians working on your boyfriend's sister."

Mai's eyes widened. "It's that bad that it's not just you?"

"No, no. Please don't be alarmed. We're just being precautious. I was just sent here to look through Azula's things. Medications, anything at all that could help us," Foreman told her calmly.

Nodding, Mai opened the door all the way, letting him in. "Her bedroom is that way," Mai pointed to the right of a narrow hallway.

"Thank you," Foreman wandered in that direction, looking around. "You keep the place this neat all the time?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Zuko's a neat freak, so we try to keep the place as clean as we can."

Foreman walked into a neat bedroom and flipped the light switch on. "Azula take any medications that you know of?" He looked through the medicine cabinent in the bedroom bathroom.

"Uhm, she had some antideppressants last I knew. That was over seven years ago, I don't think she's on anything recently," Mai replied. "She would've told us."

Foreman nodded and closed the cabinet. "Does she have a boyfriend, or fiance...?"

Mai shook her head. "Not that Zuko or I know or knew about, nope."

"She's pregnant. She's got to have some sort of--"

"Her father raped her," Mai interrupted. "She came to Zuko and I one day in hysterics, crying."

Foreman blinked. "Their--wait. Their father who killed the mother raped her?"

Mai was severely confused. "I--assumed you guys already knew. Zuko--nor Azula--told you guys about it?"

"Not me, not anybody. Didn't mention a thing."

Mai only walked away with her hands on her head in sheer and utter frustration. She could not believe that neither of them had the guts to say anything. It might have been just the thing to help her friend.

* * *

Chase wrinkled his nose at the sight of Ozai Yurie's place. He and House had arrived just two minutes before and were roaming through the place.

The house, was at most, in the worst conditions House or Chase had ever seen in all of their career. Dishes were piled high in the sink with no intention of being washed any time soon, clothes, shoes, and various other items were strewn around the bedrooms, den, and even in the dining room. It was clear to the two doctors that the man lived just as he had when his wife and kids lived there with him.

"Guess he's not expecting any company anytime soon," House snapped a rubber glove on his right hand.

Chase walked towards a hallway, stopping suddenly when he heard something crunch beneath his foot. "What the-?" He lifted his foot to find a picture fram that was even more broken thanks to him. He bent down and picked up the photo, which was of a woman with long, brown/black hair and gold eyes. In it, she was holding a baby. Azula.

"Hey, House? If he killed his wife, why would he have a picture of her?"

''Guilty, probably," House poked around the bathroom's medicine cabinet.

Chase looked around the bedroom after putting the picture in his bag. There were alcohol bottles and cans everywhere. "Looks like he's still an alcoholic."

"Like I always say, 'Once a druggie, always'," House blinked and rethought his own statement. "Oh, wait that's me. I meant to say alcoholic. Feel free to report that statement to Cuddy or just applaude. Whichever one comes first."

At that moment, House's cell phone rang. "Yeah?" A pause followed before he said, "Yeah, we'll be right over." He snapped the phone shut and looked at Chase.

"What was that all about?"

House started limping out the door. "We're done here."

* * *

House raged into the hospital, throwing his jacket and scarf at Cuddy, who was proceeding towards him. When he stepped into the elevator without a single word to her, she looked at Chase, who repsonded with a shrug, "I'm about as clueless as you are."

House went by his office and straight into Azula's room. He opened the sliding door, closed it, then rethought, pointing to Zuko. "You. Out."

"What? Who're--"

"Look, let's cut the introduction crap and skip to you leaving, how does that sound to you?"

Zuko looked at Azula, who nodded. "Go ahead. I'll be fine."

He hesitated, but did so, House closing the door not a heartbeat after. He waltzed over to Azula. "I'm Doctor House and you have something you're hiding." He paused and took out the torn, crumpled picture Chase had found, laying it on the table in front of her. "I want to know what."

Azula picked up the photo and looked at him. "Where did you get this?"

"Found it, now tell me what you are hiding."

"Oh my God. You went to my father's place, didn't you?" Azula was shocked beyond all reason and stared at him in almost disbelief.

House disregarded the question and went on. "Think about it. No boyfriend, fiance...so it obviously means that you have got to be hiding something."

"Are you crazy?"

"Nope! Just a guy searching for answers," House stared at her long and hard. "Your father raped you."

"No!" Azula shouted.

At that point, Wilson, Cuddy, Chase, Cameron, and Foreman had walked in.

"House, what is going on here? You walk in with no explaining to--"

"Her father raped her," House interrupted. "She's been keeping it the whole time."

Cuddy, along with the other four, looked at Azula incredulously. "Is that true?"

"No," Azula lied. "He doesn't know what he's talking about. My boyfriend--"

"You don't have one!" House shouted. "Your father hated what he did to your mother. Killing her was all he could think about! He needed more control for his guilt trip and your brother wasn't around to hurt, mortally wound, or even kill! So he went after you!" He snatched the picture from Azula, who now had tears in her eyes. "You were the only thing he had control of left anymore! And you looked so much like your mother it pained him and raping you was the only thing he could think of doing," he finished, holding the photo in front of her. "It was the only control he had left anymore."

Silence thickened and with everybody staring at her, Azula snatched the photo back and said, "No, Doctor House, he did not rape or even _touch _me."

* * *

Cuddy led Wilson, House and the team, who were all talking at once, into her office rather angrily. She sat at her desk and shouted above the others. "All right! Somebody want to tell me what exactly is going on around here?"

House decided to be smart. "She was raped! There is no telling anything."

"House," Cuddy crossed her arms. "Shut your mouth before you end up in trouble. I want to hear what your team found out."

Foreman spoke up. "I went to the apartment where Zuko and his girlfriend live. Also where they let Azula stay." He paused. "When I asked Mai if she had ever taken any medications, she said that there were only antidepressants, but that was over seven years ago."

Cameron nodded. "That's what Zuko told me."

"Right. Then I mentioned whether or not she had a boyfriend, fiance...stuff like that. And--Mai told me that Azula and Zuko's father had raped her." A shocked pause followed from the others, a smirk forming on House's face. "Azula had come to them in hysterics and crying. Mai was very shocked that neither of them had told us about it."

House started to retort, but Cuddy put a hand up. "No. I don't want to hear any smart comments from you." She turned to Cameron. "I though you checked her for rape."

"I did! I didn't see anything. I must have missed something..."

House spoke up. "You didn't miss anything. Either she covered it up or-"

"Just didn't look hard enough. Or...or either Cameron looked in the wrong place," Chase followed along closely and carefully.

Wilson bit his thumb. "Rape can happen anywhere. It doesn't exactly have to be any sense or sort of vaginal forcing or any kind for that matter."

"But something happened-or else she wouldn't have ended up pregnant, with, biologically, her own sister," Cameron quipped, arms crossed.

During the length of the following conversations at hand, House's mind was whirring as he came up with reasonable excuses and theories. Then, it clicked. "Her pregnancy was not the result of the rape."

The other five stared at him like he was totally insane.

"Daddy had oral sex, didn't work, so he forced the physical sex upon poor Daughter. She couldn't do anything, it happened, and she ended up pregnant. Now I'm guessing that it was two weeks later that he raped her and that's when she found out she was pregnant." He paused. "Simple, plausible, and completely reasonable at most."

Cameron was following along. "So, what you're saying is, she was lying to herself about the pregancy--"

"She didn't know," Cuddy was leading on as well. "So after he raped her, she assumed that her pregnancy was just solely from that."

House nodded. "Still don't believe me?"

Cuddy bit her lip. "You have to get her to confess about it."

"I'll get Cameron right on that."

"No, House," Cuddy said sternly. "She needs to talk to _you_."

House was confused. "Why?"

"Because...I can trust you," Azula told him sincerely.

* * *

**There you go. And it's 9 PM here! Wow. I typed fast. **

**That last part with Azula, I didn't want to make it seem like it was a whole different scene, so I didn't make it look like that. If you've ever seen past House episodes, I like how they just jump to the next scene with either a voice-over off camera or they just jump there with the patient looking at House, or whoever and telling them something sincere. So, that's why I did that. Just so it's not confusing to you guys!**

**JayJay**


	5. Chapter 5

**I was expecting more reviews for the last chapter. Ah well, no matter, here's Chapter 5.**

**Title:** _Lies of the Undeserving_

**Summary: **_Sometimes lying means finding the truth..._

**Genre: **_Drama/Crossover/Romance_

**Rating: **_T_

**Characters: **_Greg House, Allison Cameron, Lisa Cuddy, James Wilson, Eric Foreman, and Robert Chase. Azula, Zuko, and Ozai Yurie, Katara and Sokka Waither, Aang Skhyj, Mai Dartarian, Jet Blayneh, Ty Lee Pinnyer, and Toph Bei Fong._

**Pairings: **_House/Cameron, Wilson/Cuddy, Zuko/Mai, Aang/Katara, Sokka/Toph, and Jet/Ty Lee

* * *

_

"Did he rape you?"

"No."

House sighed. He was getting absolutely nowhere with this conversation. "I need you to stop lying to me."

"I'm not," Azula looked him square in the eyes.

"You are going to have a baby in three months that you can't call your daughter because in theory, she's your sister. Now tell me again that you aren't lying to me."

Azula clenched her jaw. "I don't want to talk."

"Heck, as far as I see it, you couldn't tell the truth even if you wanted to," House paused and thumped his cane a few times. "Because you've been living in denial ever since it happened."

Azula looked at him with watery eyes. "Why are you so aggressive to know everything?"

House looked down. "It's the way I am. It's how I get what I need." He looked up at her. "It's how I do my job."

"You're abraisive because you know that you can get what you need. I know," she swallowed. "I used to be the same way."

"I'm not interested in your life's story," House got up. "What I'm interested in is-"

"My father liked power," Azula blurted, causing House to turn around and look at her. "He loved knowing that he could be in charge and overpower the rest of us." She paused and sighed. "When Zuko was born, he just wasn't thrilled. Said he was lucky to be born while _I_ was born lucky. He basically just hated my brother."

House nodded slightly and Azula went on."

"Wasn't fair at the time, but I never cared. I loved being perfect and loved getting all the attention. But my dad wasn't an alcoholic or even a drunk until after I was born. I guess that was just the time when his job went down and Mom got sick. I know he didn't start because of me. He adored me. I ended up his baby. His angel. His favorite," Azula's tears ran. "Mom loved Zuko equally the same way Dad loved me."

"And that love ended up killing her. That's why your dad just spun the whole three-hundred and sixty degress," House stated.

Azula nodded, crying now. "I was home when it happened. I liked to Doctor Cameron. I told her I was with Mai that day. Truth was, I was watching on the stairs that night." She took a breath. "I--I didn't even try to stop it."

"You couldn't."

"I know."

House sighed. "And then he raped you, sixteen years later." He eyed her. "And now you're just sitting here, pregnant with his child, trying to get a hold of yourself. Lying isn't going to get you anywhere. I know he raped you; the question now is what are you going to do next? Keep the baby and move on?"

Azula bit her lip. "What else can I do? I don't have much of a choice."

"You're right. You don't. But you can help yourself. The nightmares, the--the memories...they won't go away completely. But you can help yourself. I can't help you, but I can get justice for you. Only if you're willing."

Azula snapped her head to him. "No. No, no, don't call him. Don't say anything to him!"

"You have to understabd that your father has--"

"No! I don't need you to say anything to him! I just want to have my baby in peace without him or him knowing."

House nodded. "Okay. Have it your way, then."

* * *

"Get that jerk of a dad on the phone," House demanded, walking into Cuddy's office.

"Are you high?"

"Nope! Just getting justice for the raped patient of mine."

Cuddy eyed him, trying to make sense of his statement and more so, seeing if she thought right. "You're asking me to file rape charges against the father?"

House nodded. "Pretty much."

"House, if you filed a rape CHARGE against every rape CASE you had, we'd be broke or in debt. No." She looked down back to the papers on her desk.

"Schya, see, this is why I don't like working for you."

"Then why don't you just quit?" Cuddy retorted smartly.

House sighed. "This time is different. We have proof and two reasons to sue Omar."

"Ozai."

"Whatever!"

Cuddy shook her head. "Do you realize how much this is going to cost us?"

"Deosn't matter. We'll win either way. If she can tell us where to get the police reports of the murder and pictures, we're good."

Cuddy nodded. "True, but how will you prove the rape part of the case?"

House sighed. "Don't need to. The proof will come out all on its own."

* * *

**This was one of the shorter chapters I had mentioned a while back. If you guys gimme reviews for this chapter, I will post Chapter 6 today, too!**

**JayJay**


	6. Chapter 6

**Still not as many revs, but here's the next chapter, anyway! This chapter is going to be VERY intriguing and fun to read. Soo read it! lol**

**Title:** _Lies of the Undeserving_

**Summary: **_Sometimes lying means finding the truth..._

**Genre: **_Drama/Crossover/Romance_

**Rating: **_T_

**Characters: **_Greg House, Allison Cameron, Lisa Cuddy, James Wilson, Eric Foreman, and Robert Chase. Azula, Zuko, and Ozai Yurie, Katara and Sokka Waither, Aang Skhyj, Mai Dartarian, Jet Blayneh, Ty Lee Pinnyer, and Toph Bei Fong._

**Pairings: **_House/Cameron, Wilson/Cuddy, Zuko/Mai, Aang/Katara, Sokka/Toph, and Jet/Ty Lee

* * *

_

Azula bit her lip. It was midnight and Zuko had well by now knew everything that had went on previously that day. He was no trying to convince her to go along with the court process. She had tried to dismiss it by not talking about it, but Zuko was as ever persistent.

"It could really help."

"Or it could make things worse. I don't want to do it. I just want to be left in this process without any--just you and Mai. That's all."

Zuko sighed. "Don't you want to get back for Mom's murder? I would."

"Yeah, you would. Only because you're such a Mommy's Boy," she replied bitterly and irritably.

"What's really wrong, Azula? I know it can't just be the whole situation, either, so don't even say so."

Azula sighed. "I don't know. I just--I don't know." She ran a hand over her belly slowly. "I never wanted it to be this way. I never dreamt my life would turn out like this." She paused. "Guess that's what I get for playing Daddy's Girl."

"Believe me, neither did I." Zuko looked at her. "It's not your fault, you know. What Dad did to you. It's not."

Azula nodded slowly. "Yeah. I know."

Silence passed before Zuko decided to speak up again. "Please do it? Azula, think about it. You can get payback. Dad can go to jail for Mom's murder and possibly for your rape."

Azula shook her head. "What if something happens? Like losing the cases--or worse?"

"We can't lose the cases," Zuko was trying to get the point across. "We have too much evidence and information. Dad cannot win."

Sighing, Azula laid her head back and closed her eyes momentarily. "Okay. I--I'll do it."

* * *

Ozai Yurie sluggishly lifted a hand and dropped it onto the ringing phone beside his bed.

Without a hitch, he answered with a crisp, "What?"

''That was a particularly rude way to answer."

"What--who is this?" Ozai threw the pillow off his head.

"Name's Doctor Greg House. I am the physician currently taking care of your pregnant, raped daughter, Azula Ursyn Yurie in Princeton-Plainsboro just up a few blocks from your apartment."

There was a pause as Ozai collected this information and let it sink. He sat up in bed. "Listen, I don't know what kind of stunt you're pulling, but it as sure as h--"

''Oh shut up!" House barked. "Your daughter is six months pregnant with a child that's biologically her own sister. She may get over it, but I doubt she'll get over it. But what I do know, and you listen good, is that you're going to be sued for millions for the murder of your wife and your daughter's rape if I have things my way."

Ozai blinked, anger swelling soon after letting the second line of information sink. "My daughter deserved what she had coming to her," he spat.

"Right. And now she'll have to spend all her life lying to her baby about the daddy because she's afraid!"

"That child is rightfully mine!"

House lost his temper. "You have no right to claim that! She's not an item that you can claim as yours with money or anything else remotely valuable! You have no right at all to say that child your daughter's carrying is yours!"

Ozai's blood boiled. The nerve of this guy to call, make a claim to sue him, then tell him what his doings were and weren't supposed to be.

"The question now," House said slightly calmer, "is do you regret what you did?"

Without missing a heartbeat, Ozai answered with a thick, sincere, "No."

House clicked his tongue on the other end. "I see. There's only one thing left for the three of us then. See you in court."

Ozai, in turn, cursed loudly after hanging up. If things went his way instead, he'd win this hearing and get both the money and child that was rightfully his.

* * *

"I need you to help me, help you!" House announced, dropping a folder and clipboard on Azula's table.

Azula gave him a crooked look. "Excuse me, but what are you talking about?"

"Saw it in a movie once. Jerry Mc-whatever," House grabbed a pen out of his pocket.

"_Jerry Maguire_?" Azula quipped, opening the folder. "Uhm, this is empty."

"Oh dear. Seems like I messed up. Nope you are going to fill it."

Azula was seriously confused. "With what, my thoughts?"

"Close. Your memories." House paused and looked at her. "Everything you remember from your mother's murder to your rape is going in that folder for the hearings." He took out a form from behind him. "All I need for you to do is sign."

Azula took the form, dumbfounded. "And this states that I'm allowing you to carry on the hearings? Try my father?"

"Me, Cuddy, Wilson, your brother...anybody we'll need."

"What about me?"

"Your signature and memories are all we need for this," House told her bluntly, "now please just sign already."

Azula nodded and did so with a heavy mind of wondering whether or not this would go down in flames.

"Now," House took the form from her. "Do you have, at all that you can remember, any police reports or photos from your mom's murder?"

"I don't. But I know Zuko kept them with him all these years," Azula replied.

House nodded. "Good. We'll need those. What about a morgue claim for her body?"

Azula racked her brain. "Not that I know of. Zuko may have that, I'm not sure."

"Do you know where she was taken?"

Azula shook her head.

"House," Cuddy walked in, looking down at a paper in her hand. "It says Ursa Yurie's body was brought here."

Azula's eyes lit up. "That's Mom!"

"Did they ever say anything about a claim?" House looked over the Dean's shoulder.

Cuddy scanned. "Uhm, yes. 'An eleven-year-old boy by the name of Zuko Iroh Yurie came alone to identify the body as his mother'. He never said anything to us."

Azula thought. "She was brought here sixteen years ago. They kept her here because Zuko told them to. He knew one day this would come up, I know it."

"Where is he now?" Cuddy asked.

"At the apartment with Mai. He said he'd be back around three."

House started to limp out before Cuddy called after him. "Where are you going?"

"Making a phone call! If that form is true, then we need him here to find her." He looked from Cuddy to Azula. "And we can win this half of the case."

* * *

"House, this is ridiculous. Why don't you just ask?" Cuddy followed behind House and Zuko, who was walking somewhat stiffly beside him.

House was opening every body bag in the hospital's morgue except for the one they needed. "Because," he started, checking the name on the tag. "It's much easier this way for me."

Zuko shifted.

"Something wrong?" House gave him a look that was amusing.

"Yeah, I remember where Mom's body was." He walked over casually and opened a safe revealing a bag labeled UR34567 and House muttered, "Show-off."

Cuddy stood beside House after Zuko opened the bag all the way, revealing a dark-haired young woman with a piercing in her chest. "Good God," Cuddy muttered, looking at House momentarily.

"That's Mom," Zuko smiled slowly. "Dad stuck the knife here." He pointed to the center of her chest.

House shook his head. "Gee, thanks. Couldn't see that." He took another look at Ursa. "This is good evidence. There's no way this part of the case isn't ours." He looked at Cuddy. "We're done here." When he started off, Cuddy looked back over her shoulder to see tears falling slightly down Zuko's face as he kissed Ursa's cold forehead. She looked down and walked over to the opposite side of him. "You didn't have to do this."

Zuko sniffed. "I had to for my sister. I've been waiting for years to put Dad behind bars for this again when he got out of jail the first time."

Cuddy was incredulous. "They let him out?"

"He had rehab for his alcoholism and claimed he'd changed. They couldn't deny that and let him out," Zuko shook his head. "As soon as he came back home, Azula and I saw the same father he'd always been. Even when Mom was alive." He paused and shook his head again. "I just never expected it to go this far."

Cuddy looked at Zuko long and hard. "I'm sorry this all happened, but right now your sister needs you and everything you just told me will be great, useful information for your father's judgment." She swallowed. "We need anything we can get our hands on."

Wiping his eyes on his shirt sleeve, he zipped the body bag back up and told Cuddy, "All they need to do is look at me," before walking away.

* * *

Ozai Yurie was a man who knew what he wanted and how to get it. He would force issues to get his way and would often fight to get it. And as he made his way down the halls of Princeton-Plainsboro, he kept his eye out for his daughter's room.

It wasn't particularly long, however, until he spotted his daughter in a bed, one hand over her belly and talking to a man with a cane in his hand. Taking no hesitation, he went in, Azula's gold eyes growing wide.

"What the heck are you doing here?" she shot angrily.

House looked at Ozai, but made so sudden or brash moves.

"You Doctor House? The one who called?"

Azula looked at House. "You called him!"

House ignored her. "Depends. If I was as so rude to call you, wouldn't it be obvious?"

Ozai went over to Azula and grabbed the back of her head. She suddenly got scared and whimpered.

"Hey!" House decided not to take any chances. "Get your hands off her."

Ozai glared at House and in one blinding second, knocked him on the ground with a hard punch. He then turned back to Azula as if nothing had happened. "Listen to me good."

''Never."

Ozai slapped her cheek as House wiped the blood from his mouth.

"You take back those charges and call off the court hearings! That girl is rightfully mine and I will not have it any other way, you hear!" He shook her head with each violent tug and she cried, nodding all the while.

As luck should have it, Cuddy and Wilson had been walking by at that time with Zuko and Cameron. "My God, no," Zuko breathed, running into the room. Cuddy, Wilson and Cameron followed without skipping a beat.

Zuko grabbed Ozai's had. "Get off her! Leave her alone!"

Wilson helped House up, then Cameron helped him stand while Wilson went to help out with the other situation. "What happened?" Cameron asked House once the two left the room.

House wiped his mouth again. "Came in, started yelling at her, then punched me. Not much of a story to tell, though, I have to say."

Cameron's eyes widened. "That was their father?"

"Yeah. Apparently he wasn't too happy."

Cuddy joined them next. "Zuko's in there with her now. I called security for the--wait, never mind. You called him?"

"It's not like I had a choice! What, we just take him to court without telling him?" House yelled.

"Well, you could've had me handle it! He nearly snapped her neck, the brother's got a bloody lip now and Wilson nearly avoided a black eye!" Cuddy took a breath. "We'll keep him behind bars until the first hearing. I have evidence up the butt and they're willing to keep him there until then."

House nodded. "How's she?"

"Shaken. Probably never gonna talk to you again."

"I'll talk to her anyway."

Cameron took his arm. "House, you just got knocked down. And I don't think she'll want to see you right away."

House looked at her. "She's my patient. She trusts me."

Cameron looked at Cuddy, and she nodded. Cameron let go of House's arm, watching him limp off. In her mind, she formed a plan, but knew that it would probably be costly.

* * *

House walked into the room, Azula in tears as Zuko tried to calm her down. He didn't even bother to send him out. "I should've told you I called. But understand that I had no choice."

"You told me you wouldn't tell," Azula said bitterly.

"We can't do something like this until we talked to him. I had to call him."

Zuko looked at Azula. "Please tell me this doesn't change anything."

"No," Azula shook her head. "No, I'm still doing the trial." She looked at House, and knew what she was thinking.

"Nothing can or will change my mind for this case. We just need all the evidence, which you've got."

Azula nodded. "Promise me one thing."

"I can't do that."

"Then try!" Azula shook. "Promise me that my father will go down in flames. That--that we will win this case!"

House was lost for words and stared at Azula's water-logged gold eyes and nodded. "We will do everything we can to make sure that you win."

"Promise?"

"I can't promise anything. Only guarantee."

* * *

**See, longer! LoL. This story will just keep getting better if you stick with it, I pormise you!**

**JayJay**


End file.
